buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Edin the White Mage/A bit about my favorite hobby "Buddyfight" and what I like about it/cards/deck playstyles.
Hello everyone on this wiki! :D This is Edin. :) I am going over a few reasons why I like certain decks, why I like the game, and how much happiness this game gives me. Why I like the game In june 2014, I first played buddyfight. Back then I had no knowledge of strategy. Even though now, I don't win as much as I lose, I still enjoy my battles/strategies. I love how much choices you have and how it functions. I main Wizards somewhat because, I love White Mages in Final Fantasies because of their healing spells. Even though most wizards besides him (I think :D) don't give you life, I still love the playstyle of Wizards. The great spells, the Wizards themselves, Symphonion and more. I also just like Magic/Spells, something in RPGs and Card Games I just love. Wizards Alice, She is a very nice addition to the deck. Whenever I need to, I adjust the size for my Wizard decks. I often run her at high numbers because of her versitality. Rafaga , this card for some reason never get's in my hand most of the time... though, once he get's all his skills... he does a bunch for me... Such as: Dealing damage when I haven't landed enough, being a wall with alot of defense, and attacking strong/good monsters that would be bad for me if they stayed there. Luna and Sol, both cards that help me greatly. When size 3s/strong size 2s are staying there if they have no soulguard, Luna's skill works pretty well for me. Sol on the other hand, is great when I need to nullify shields/draw power etc. Andy , he works very nicely for me when I have to few gauge. He helps me call monsters that cost 1 or more gauge along with 2 critical. All three forms of Mary Sue, are absolutely fun for me to use. Bouncing a size 2 or less, getting spells from the deck or, drawing 1 card as a possibility and getting spells from drop zone, I find using them very useful and fun. Magic Knights of Bonds, Dunkelheit & Licht is a upgrade of Licht and Dunkelheit. My very first buddy was Licht so, along with Magic Knights of Bonds being powerful, it also has my first buddy in it. Finally Axia. Axia, is my current buddy. I love the abilities of both versions. A useful card that I run in most Wizard decks. Star Dragon World Marshal Fortress , he is my first Star Dragon World Buddy. I love his triple attack and abilities even though he cost alot of gauge, he has been a card that does alot for me. Line Legion, Safer Tear, is a card that I really like despite his high call cost for no initial Soul Guard. Star Dragoner, Jackknife, is a card I recently tried out. He has been working greatly. I love the character Jackknife but, didn't always love that playstyle. In Star Dragon World, his previous forms I wasn't to interested despite being great. The main reason I really like Star Dragoner, Jackknife, is because of his milling for marshal/good stats. Jackknife, "Astro Guardner!", is a card I am interested in. His milling is kinda high, which is good for marshal. Though for 2 gauge he isn't the best of stats. The other Liberate and Dragoner Wall, are Impact monsters I do like quite a bit there skills and stats, and I still use the Liberate and Dragoner Wall. I love alot of Dragonarms and star dragon world itself. So this is some reasons I like the game and, playstyles/worlds I like. Thank you everyone! Category:Blog posts